Bakugan Tales Book Five: Knights of Night (Information)
Bakugan Tales Book Five: Knights of Night is a fifth book in Bakugan Tales. It is preceeded by Rise of Regals. Unlike previous books in the series, it is being produced on the BakuganTales RP Forum instead of BakuganBuzz. Seiki and Masquerade are working together to produce it. Plot: Production: Knights of Night, one of two fifth books of Bakugan Tales, was started by Seiki on his and Masquerade's RP Forum. It is being produced as aa Role-Play and has yet to be compiled into a single fan-fiction. A topic for Knights of Night was posted on March 27, 2012, yet was put on hold until April 26th when production officially began. Due to tension with ''Seiki and Masquerade against Ricky78, they decided to go off on there own to produce the series, yet had to move to another site in order to do so. After a few days of planning and working on building a new forum, the topic for their version of book 5 was made, yet in order to transfer all off the previous books over to the new site, production was put on hold for a month. Despite a multitude of threats from Ricky78 for production to cease, it continues. Though production has seriously slown down, it remains active. As of October 21st, ''Knights of Night remains in production, with hopes of finishing soon. Characters: *Seiki *Hoshi *Alice *Aaron *Karli *Shiori *Stephen *Lyone *Toki *Caroline *Eitei *Hiita *Eria *Aussa *Teion *Kurai *Aster *Rinsler *Pyryi *Aeriol *Tansa *Cassie Bakugan: Guardians: *Ventus Primo Vulcan (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Ultimate Echo-Echo (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Helix Dragonoid (Owned by Aeriol.) *Pyrus Freezer (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Heatblast (Owned by Hiita.) *Pyrus Heatran (Owned by Lyone.) *Pyrus Skytruss (Owned by Pyryi.) *Subterra Verias (Owned by Shiori) *Subterra Armadrillo (Owned by Aussa.) *Haos Hades (Owned by Karli) *Haos Ditto (Multiple, Owned by Eitei.) *Darkus Dio Sivac (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Clockwork (Owned by Toki.) *Darkus AlienX (Owned by Caroline.) *Darkus Wolf (Owned by Kurai.) *Darkus Giratina (Owned by Aster.) *Darkus Verias (Owned by Cassie.) *Darkus Stronk (Owned by Rinsler.) *Aquos Monarus (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Water Hazard (Owned by Eria.) *Aquos Wyvern (Owned by Stephen.) *Aquos Taylean (Owned by Tansa.) Support: *Ventus Goop (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus/Subterra Grovyle (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Teion.) *Pyrus Kilan Leones (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Hiita.) *Pyrus Lazerman (Owned by Lyone.) *Subterra Zak Jaguard (Owned by Shiori.) *Subterra Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Aussa.) *Subterra Regirock (Owned by Stephen.) *Haos Altair (Owned by Aaron.) *Haos Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Eitei.) *Haos Registeel (Owned by Stephen.) *Darkus Fencer (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Mummy (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Rotom (Owned by Aster.) *Darkus Kyogre (Owned by Aster.) *Darkus Groudon (Owned by Aster.) *Darkus Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Toki, Caroline, and Kurai.) *Aquos Saint Aquas (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Goop (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Eria.) *Aquos Regice (Owned by Stephen.) Category:Bakugan Tales Category:Bakugan Fan-Fiction Category:RP Forum Continuation